Pathetique
by xXkana-chanXx
Summary: The bond between Nodame and Chiaki was strong through their music. But they must also develop romantically if they want to stay together. Can Chiaki let go of his pride and finally declare his love for her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Set right after the most recent manga chapter, Ch 96. Might contain spoilers, if you haven't read it.

Disclaimer: This is purely work of a fan for leisure. I do not own Nodame Cantabile.

* * *

He sighed with pleasure at the familiar sight of his apartment. The permanent conductor of Roux-Marlet, Chiaki Shinichi hadn't been home for nearly three weeks. Anxious to make his first performance a total success, Chiaki went away to stay with an old friend of his parents, Nina, claiming that he cannot concentrate at home. Before going away, though, he wrote a short note for Nodame, simply informing her that he'd be back after the last performance.

He still had mixed feelings about it. He was aware that the curt note was not the most affectionate thing he could have written, but he still took care to leave a lot of canned food for Nodame to survive his absence. He even bothered to prepare different types of canned food so that she could get balanced(?) nutrition. He knew that Nodame's taste has already been spoilt by his own wonderful gourmet cooking, but canned food was still thousand times better than that _thing_ she usually makes! So why did it feel like she was somehow angry at him!? For those three weeks, he lost touch with her completely. She'd never even called or sent a text message, asking – worrying! – where he's disappeared to, except on the actual concert day, only to tell him that she's late for the concert! Is that how you treat your boyfriend? He cooked for her, cleaned after her, even did her laundry, gave her lessons in piano… and so on! She should have nothing to complain about, right? Chiaki was beginning to feel his role in Nodame's life was not that of a love interest but more like a guardian.

So he was frustrated. Because he wanted Nodame to treat him more like a boyfriend. He wanted… He didn't even know what he was saying anymore. Wondering how the heck his thoughts followed this complicated track in front of his house, he climbed up the stairs with a sigh.

Chiaki's whole face lightened up unconsciously when he heard someone playing the piano. Could it be that Nodame's already back? He had thought he'd go grocery shopping while she was still in school to cook something special to commemorate his first 'success' but if she was back already, maybe they could just go out to eat. Someone like Nodame, who didn't even look for her boyfriend when he disappeared, did not deserve to be treated so nicely, but he was in a good mood. Anyway, it wasn't for her but for him and his success. He smiled faintly and hurried to his room.

Beethoven Piano Sonata No. 8, Op 13, commonly known as Pathétique. The second movement, _adagio cantabile_. Nodame was playing this piece when he first met her. Yes, the beautiful piano sonata emanating from the midst of heaps of trash… playing it totally _á__la Nodame_! No, but this was not Nodame's playing. Last time he heard her playing it, Nodame was still playing sloppily! Chiaki has of course tried to somehow correct her but Nodame's logic behind her playing sounded convincing so there was nothing he could do to change her stubborn mind.

But this! It definitely was not Nodame's playing. It was more refined, softened, toned down. Instead of sounding carefree it felt more stable, laced with certain sadness. Chiaki couldn't imagine who else it could be – it definitely was not in Tanya or Frank's style either! – but he had to admit that whoever was playing it, he or she was extremely talented. Did a new tenant move in or something? But as far as he knew, there was no vacancy in the apartment. No, but the sound was coming from his room! Definitely. Did Nodame invite someone to his room…? _A stranger in his own room…?_ But who?! Bursting with curiosity he finally reached his door and impatiently opened it unceremoniously.

Had Nodame been waiting for him kneeling on the floor, cosplaying the good wife costume, Shinichi couldn't have been more shocked. Nodame was at the piano! She was playing the _adagio cantabile_ like any normally talented pianist would! What has happened? Has world come to an end?! Then he saw someone standing next to Nodame. In fact, a tall dark-haired _guy_ was leaning dangerously close to her. A strange guy in his own room with his own girlfriend! He felt something snap. Even though he heartily agreed Nodame was a _hentai_ and a weirdo, there was always a limit!

_This is unforgiveable, Nodame…!_

Grinding his teeth Shinichi advanced towards the piano.

"You…!" he called out loudly. Nodame stopped playing and turned around. When she saw Chiaki, she broke into a wide smile.

"Gyabo, senpai! You are back already!"

_You are back__ already_? Was that all she could say? What's up with her not even running over to greet her long-time-no-see boyfriend!? She was still comfortably seated in front of the piano.

"_Omae_, I told you to not mess up the room!" he shouted.

"Huh, but I didn't mess up the room, senpai," replied Nodame in her characteristic drawl. "I'm just using the piano to practice. Your piano sounds much better than mine."

"I don't care about the piano!" Shinichi's tone elevated even higher. Can she ever understand the problem at hand?! "I'm talking about this _guy_! What's he doing here?! Who is he, anyways?!"

"Mukya, don't you recognise him at all?" asked a puzzled Nodame. "You are strange, senpai."

Shinichi finally lost it. He yelled at the top of his voice.

"The strange one is you!! Normally, people don't invite strange guys into someone else's house! Why, you little–," but before he could continue, Shinichi was interrupted by the stranger himself.

"It's been a while, Shinichi."

"Wha–?"

His eyes widened in surprise. This voice, he knew this voice. He turned his head slowly towards the third person.

"_A… Anta…_"

There was no mistaking it. The tall guy standing next to the piano was Chiaki Masayuki, his own famous pianist father.

* * *

hmm... I used Omae and Anta - which both means 'you' to distinguish the way Shinichi expresses it...

Omae is an agressive (or very familiar) way of saying 'you' in Japanese and Anta is not exactly a polite way of saying 'you' either. ;

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - 2nd chapter already! kk the idea for this story has been kinda stuck in my head for some time now and it's crying to come out quickly. hopefully, I won't meet the writer's block too soon...

Liliumscribe - thanks! I've also read all of your Nodame and Darker than Black fanfics! Hei and Misaki are my special favourite too.

Fima - yeah, I think it's time Shinichi stop taking Nodame for granted and suffer a little bit. kkk thanks for the review.

Ok, so here's the next part. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nodame Cantbile or any of its characters.

* * *

"_A… Anta…_"

Chiaki Shinichi's look of surprise soon turned into glares.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Why was _he_ with Nodame?

"This used to be my home too, you know," said his father nonchalantly.

"Exactly!" yelled Shinichi. "You _used to_ live here a long time ago! This house doesn't belong to you. You are not welcome. You are trespassing!"

"Shinichi… please, stop being so childish," sighed Masayuki. "You are boring me to death."

Shinichi was lost for words. He turned beet root red, from anger, embarrassment, frustration and most of all, hurting.

"Besides, Nodame-chan here invited me in so I am not really trespassing," continued his father.

Shinichi knew that he had to calm down and speak properly if he was to pick up what's left of his dignity but seeing Nodame in his room with another man and that man turning out to be his own father was a double kill he couldn't ignore that easily.

"Nodame?! This is my house! She has no right what so ever to invite anyone in here!" his voice was raised again. "That's how it is, so please leave this place immediately before I really lose it!"

"Shinichi, you are making a scene. Lower your voice," said Masayuki in his unshakeable calmness.

"Get out, now!"

There was nothing he could do. In the end, Masayuki simply shrugged and picked up his jacket.

"It was very nice meeting you, Nodame-chan. I really hope we can meet again later. Here," Masayuki reached into his jacket and took out a piece of paper. "This is the number of the hotel I'm staying at right now so please do call me."

"Erm… okay…" answered Nodame uncertainly.

"Are you still here?" Shinichi's voice was shaking dangerously. Sighing again, Masayuki kissed Nodame's cheek lightly and left the house before Shinichi could explode again.

Nodame blinked her eyes in puzzlement.

"Senpai…? What was that all about? Why are you so angry like this?"

Shinichi turned sharply. Now, it was Nodame's turn to drive him crazy.

"Why?!" shouted Shinichi, not a tone lower than before. "Are you honestly asking me why I'm angry?"

"Yes, that's right," replied Nodame innocently. "What's the matter, senpai? Any problems with the orchestra?"

Ever since Shinichi had known Nodame, there were many, many times he felt like murdering her but never so strongly before now. He could feel his hands practically itching to reach out, grab her neck and strangle her.

"No.da.me.," he growled.

"If you don't tell me, then I wouldn't know what's wrong, senpai," replied Nodame. She was not one bit intimidated by him. After all, he was like this every time. She was used to it.

"Ah, are you really upset because I asked your dad to come into the house? Come on, senpai! He's your dad! I was playing the piano and he was just listening at the door, you know. He said he was your dad so I asked him to come in and wait for you inside, cuz you were not yet back from orchestra," Nodame rattled on.

Shinichi was strongly reminded of the time when Nodame brought Stresseman to his flat back in Japan. This girl really had a knack of picking up the strangest men and bringing them home. Was she only very innocent and naïve or just very stupid? But listening to Nodame's drawl had helped him to calm down a bit. Even the _Oni Chiaki_ couldn't be so angry at the face of such naivety.

"_Omae…_ What if he was lying? What if he was a burglar trying to get into the house? Why did you just let someone who you don't know in?"

"Aah, but I knew he was your dad! When he came in, Masayuki-san,"

Shinichi's eyes twitched. _Masayuki_? Since when…? Now that he thought about it… that lecherous old man kissed Nodame's cheek…!

"taught me a lot about this sonata. He even played it for me!"

Nodame was in bliss. Shinichi's eyes twitched again.

"It was so very beautiful, senpai! Then I suddenly understood what you've been trying to tell me all this time! So I tried playing it myself and it came out so beautifully!! Senpai, did you hear me playing? Wasn't it really good?"

So far, she'd stubbornly refused to listen to Shinichi regarding this piece, sticking to her own image of her grandparents and the stairs. On the other hand, she spends a short while with his father and everything is righted? Even that abnormal wavelength of her brain? He couldn't, his pride couldn't accept it. No way! Above all, he couldn't accept that it wasn't _him_ who tutored her but his father. He roughly grabbed her wrists.

"Nodame…!"

"Uwah, senpai," she was surprised. "What's the matter? It hurts."

But then what could he say? He couldn't even sort out his own feelings in his head. He knew he was very angry with Nodame but couldn't figure out why exactly. Yes, she took some pointers from his long-hated father but so what? She was also a pianist. It must have been a great honour and chance to get even little help from the world-famous pianist Chiaki Masayuki. It was all very good for her progress. _Of course_, compared to his father, Shinichi was still not good enough. That's why _he_ managed to succeed with Nodame where he failed! Shinichi's head all knew and understood this but it still didn't sit well with him.

Why his father, of all people? Why did he come here today? Why was he acting so nice and friendly with Nodame when he barely looked at his own son, whom he hasn't met for nearly 12 years! He totally ignored Shinichi! He didn't even come for the concert, even though he was in Paris. He said nothing about his concert. Nothing about him being a permanent conductor already. Nothing!

"Nodame," said Shinichi, in a desperate voice. "Please, don't ever meet that man again."

His voice was so low that Nodame had to strain her ears to hear.

"Huh, senpai, what are you talking about?"

"Just don't ask anything and say yes."

"But senpai, he gave me his number and said he wanted to meet me again," replied stubborn Nodame. "I also want to meet your father again. He is, after all, my father-in-law."

"No!" Shinichi ended up shouting again. "I said don't meet him again! Give me that paper he gave you!"

"Aah, no. Senpai, why are you acting this way?"

"Just shut up and give it to me!"

Nodame pouted and shook one of her hands free from Shinichi's grasp. Then she smiled evilly and put that piece of paper into her bosoms.

"Then you'd better take it from me yourself, senpai. Huhuhu."

"Why, you little…!" Shinichi was flushed red to the roots of his hair. Nodame looked at him expectantly. Suddenly he felt very tired. He released Nodame's other hand and collapsed on the nearest sofa.

"Fine. If you want to meet that old man again that badly, keep the number. I don't care anymore. I can't be bothered."

He had his face buried in his hands.

"Senpai…?"

"Go and meet him in his hotel room or wherever and do whatever you want. I'll be damned if I cared."

Then Nodame panicked and tried to pacify Shinichi.

"Senpai, it was only a joke, you know. A joke! No reason to be so depressed."

"Nodame…" said Shinichi very quietly. "I'm very tired, just let me be."

"Senpai…?"

"Just leave me alone. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Nodame was still very puzzled. If it was the usual Chiaki senpai, he would have just yelled and physically thrown her out of the room. Something was definitely not right, but she couldn't put her fingers on what! She said goodnight to him very cautiously and left the house.

When the doors closed behind her quietly Shinichi ruffled his hair violently and groaned. He never wanted to acknowledge this kind of emotion, but Chiaki Shinichi was totally jealous.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** – Here's chapter 3. I'm still wondering how this story would go on…

Liliumscribe – wa, thanks so much for a long(?) review! Now you are giving me pressure… hehehe. I understand you are busier with Nodame… but please do not abandon Hei and Misaki! ;)

Ebony10 – thanks for the review, hehe, and the only person who can make Chiaki feel jealous is, of course, Nodame! hehehe

Ok, so here it goes...

* * *

Shinichi woke up late next morning feeling terrible. He had a very restless night, tossing and turning on the bed for a long time. Once he realised that he was jealous of his father, he felt too disheartened to fall asleep. A perfect man with the talents of a natural genius, Chiaki Shinichi had never had a cause for jealousy in his life. He was almost too ashamed to admit his feelings, so he tried to forget about it. But the images of his father leaning close to Nodame and kissing her cheek kept coming back to him, making him so mad!

It was pointless to remind him that his father was only giving her piano lessons and there was nothing going on between the two of them. He knew! He understood but he was still jealous! That's why he was ashamed of his rootless jealousy.

Shinichi groaned loudly before stepping out of bed.

It was already way past 10 am.

_No Nodame barging in for breakfast, that's strange…_

_Maybe sh__e went to the conservatoire early in the morning. _

He opened the fridge and scanned the contents. Nothing but canned food and milk. Ah well, not the healthiest sight but still… Trying to shove away his guilt at leaving her, he downed the whole bottle of milk before turning on the radio. As usual, the happy French people were babbling something about the nice weather on a weekend, perfect time to go out in the sun and enjoy._Ah, okay. Whatever._

Suddenly, Shinichi stopped in his track to the bathroom. Nice weather. Weekend. That's right! Today was Sunday, how could he have forgotten. Nodame shouldn't have any class today. So why wasn't she here – asking for food, if nothing else?

Shinichi still felt very uncomfortable about what happened the night before, how strangely he behaved. Although he didn't want to tell her exactly what the matter with him was, maybe he could at least make up some excuses. After all, it's been so long since they had a proper téte-á-téte – not to mention that he hasn't heard her piano for ages now! Surely there was a lot to catch up? He had planned to do just that the night before but somehow his plan had gone awry due to his father's most unwelcome interference.

Grumbling slightly, Shinichi got out of his house and turned to the next door.

"Nodame," he called, while knocking. "Are you there?"

No reply. Is she still sleeping? Shinichi tried the door knob but surprisingly it was locked.

"Where did this woman go, so early on Sunday?" he wondered irritably.

"Hey, Chiaki. Good morning."

He turned around. "Tanya!"

"So you are back. I heard you shouting yesterday," said Tanya. "Did Nodame do something again?"

"Wha.. Ah, no… it was nothing," Shinichi definitely did not want to think about last night. "Have you seen Nodame?"

"Nodame? I think she went out some time ago."

"Went out? Where?"

"How would I know, if you don't?"

So, Nodame also has her own agenda which didn't concern him. Shinichi knew that it was time she became more independent but still couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

Meanwhile, Nodame looked around amazed at her immediate surroundings. Everything looked so expensive. Even the people who walked about looked very expensive. It sure was a five-star hotel! Wondering when Masayuki would come down, she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.

The first thing she did in the morning was to call Shinichi's father and ask if she could talk to him for a while. Yesterday's Chiaki senpai was definitely weird. Something was not normal. Then he asked her to not meet his father again. Geh! His behaviour last night was totally incomprehensible. Sighing inwardly, Nodame wondered if Chiaki senpai would get angry again if he found out that she's been to see his father. Ah, well. Since when did she do as she is told, anyways…

"Nodame-chan!" she heard someone calling her. "I'm sorry to have made you wait! I am so happy that you called me though. Did you sleep well?"

Masayuki approached Nodame and as she was getting up to greet him, he caught her in his arm swiftly and kissed her cheeks. Nodame blushed furiously.

"_A, ano_… Masayuki-san…"

"It's alright, it's alright," Masayuki smiled broadly. "Kissing on the cheeks is the standard way of greeting in Europe. You know, 'when you are in Rome, follow the Roman laws', _ne_?"

What he was saying was also right. Besides, Chiaki senpai also kissed Son Rui's cheeks as a greeting anyways.

"So, have you had breakfast yet?" asked Masayuki amiably. "If not, would you like to join me?"

There was no way Nodame would refuse food. She was already thinking Chiaki's father was the most generous person on earth.

Nodame realised that Chiaki Masayuki was a very pleasant person to be with. He was charming, conversant and considerate to her needs (it being hunger, in this case). Last night, he told her many interesting things about Beethoven and his music without the shouting and beatings she usually got from Chiaki senpai. He listened to her carefully and although he burst out laughing in the end, he did not scold her, like Chiaki senpai usually did.

_Why couldn't senpai be more like his father?_ Nodame secretly sulked.

"So Nodame-chan," Masayuki's voice brought her back from her reverie. "Was there something you wanted to talk about particularly? I guess that's why you called so early in the morning on a Saturday, instead of sleeping in…?"

"Mukya, I'm sorry if I woke you up in the morning."

"No, no. I was really happy that you called me," Masayuki replied. "But I am also very curious. What's the matter?"

"Erm… _ano_… It might sound a bit impertinent and you might think I'm just meddling but…"

"Is it about Shinichi?"

"Mukya!! How did you know…?"

Masayuki smiled gently.

"He was behaving like a silly boy that he is yesterday," he continued. "I am not surprised that you are puzzled."

Nodame didn't know what to say. She had never seen her senpai lose his cool like that before and it made her worried.

"Nodame-chan, you know Shinichi's mother and I are divorced, right?"

Nodame nodded nervously.

"Well, we did not keep in touch afterwards so I kind of disappeared from his life completely. He must resent me a lot…"

"But…!" It was worse than what Nodame imagined.

"Even before the divorce, I was not a good father to him anyways," Masayuki chuckled. "I was too caught up with my career, my pleasure, my success, that I pushed Shinichi and his mother out of my life entirely."

Was it just her imagination or did Nodame really detect some regret in his voice? However, it was short-lived and Masayuki was back to his pleasant self.

"Anyways, I have a free spirit. A life tied down to one woman, one family is not good for my soul. It'll eventually kill my music," he said nonchalantly.

"But Chiaki senpai must have missed you…"

Masayuki waved his hand.

"No way. He had Seiko all to himself to fuss over him. He didn't need a father."

"That's not true. Sometimes, I think my dad is so silly and his jokes are so dry that makes you freeze and I complain why can't he make more money, but I still don't want to be without him, because I love my father!"

"You are a good daughter, Nodame-chan," said Masayuki, smiling genuinely. "Your father must be a very happy man."

"Er, I wonder…"

Nodame looked away, thinking how violently her family – her dad included – expostulated when they found out she might have to be a freeloader after she graduated and also when she asked them to hand over(?) their pension money so that she could study oversea. They had it hard too, Nodame sympathised, giggling silently.

"Nodame-chan, do you want to play the piano together again today?" asked Masayuki, bringing her back to the present. Nodame's face brightened up considerably.

"_Hai_!"

* * *

Please, review 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh dear… NCIS has released up to ch 98 now and so we get to know what happens after the last concert of Roux-Marlet… ; please treat this fanfic just as a totally separate thing… sigh but this Masayuki person is really horrible and disagreeable! He said 'disgusting' to Nodame-chan! Unforgiveably…!!

Liliumscribe – thanks so much for the review always! It's so encouraging. Oh, and thanks for the PM too. 'baseless' was probably the word I was looking for anyways... I tried to PM you but couldn't figure out how... hehe 

Kookie315 – thanks for the review! Hope you also enjoy the rest of the story…!

Chiaki was so vulnerable (so defeated!) in ch 98… and so adorable! If I say I love to see him in pain… does that make me a sadist? Kuku, Chiaki still needs to grow up…;)

* * *

He was waiting and waiting endlessly. Again. _D__éjà-vu_. Last time Nodame made him wait like this, he nearly broke up with her for good. _Nearly_. He only meant to _teach her a lesson_, though it was Shinichi himself who got kicked and strangled and had a personality education in the end. 

_Where is Nodame!? It's nearly 4 pm already. _

Instead of pacing up and down in his house, Shinichi had been occupied himself with the housework – obviously, leaving it in care of Nodame for three long weeks would also mean a lot of cleaning afterwards. He needed to _do_ something. Sitting down and brooding was not his kind of thing. He kept moving, cleaning and washing, if only to cover up his restlessness.

He was strangely restless. He felt nervous at not having seen Nodame since the night before. It wasn't like Nodame had _left_ him or something, but he thought he'd expire if he didn't see her very soon. Meeting his father had unsettled him more than he liked to admit.

4:27 pm.

By this time, even Shinichi couldn't find anything else to clean. The house looked sparkling clean and well organised, just the way he liked. Very exhausted, Shinichi collapsed onto the sofa with a sigh.

Then his mobile started ringing. Shinichi rushed to answer it, all his fatigue apparently forgotten. It couldn't be Nodame, could it? She never calls him, anyways… right? Contradicting his own thoughts, Shinichi eagerly flipped open his mobile, expecting to see Nodame's number on the screen.

_Theo…_

Of all the people to call him right now, it had to be his scatterbrained orchestra manager!

Shinichi seriously considered throwing his phone against the wall and never answer calls from Theo ever again. What does this guy want with him now?

"Allo, Theo," said Shinichi in a resigned voice. "What's the matter? Do I not get any rest?"

"Chiaki!" Theo's voice nearly burst Shinichi's eardrum. Gosh, what made him so hyper? "We need you, right now!"

"Are you even gonna tell me what's up?" Shinichi had an ominous feeling. Last time Theo called for an emergency, the permanent conductor of the prestigious Roux-Marlet Orchestra ended up folding and stuffing the invitation letters to various musicians for the audition, after having erased the pencil marks from the borrowed music scores for the whole night.

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"I'm not moving from my house unless you tell me first," Shinichi said stubbornly.

"But we really need to discuss this with the conductor of the orchestra! Simon is coming as well, so please, Chiaki," pleaded Theo.

"Simon? You mean Concertmaster? Why, what's happening?"

"It's another concert!" exclaimed Theo. "We need to discuss details, so please come, Chiaki!"

Another… what?! Why couldn't Theo say so first? Shinichi hung up and hurried to get his jacket. When he was just about to leave the house, he remembered he was actually waiting for Nodame. 4:45 pm… and still no sign of Nodame.

_Ah, mou… ano baka!_

He quickly wrote a note for Nodame and left it on the table. It was a shame that he couldn't be here when Nodame got back, but he had an important business to take care of now.

* * *

Heavy footsteps of someone running up the stairs were heard outside the house, followed by a loud "Senpai!" then a BANG! The person, apparently, tried to burst open the door with a great force but realised that it was locked a moment too late. Nursing her bruised nose, Nodame took out the key. 

"Where can senpai have gone to? I thought he should be resting the whole day today," Nodame grumbled.

5:04 pm

She's been playing the piano with Masayuki for the whole afternoon without realising how late it was. Masayuki-san was an amazing teacher. Not only was he kind and patient, he also _understood_ where she was coming from. Masayuki-san and Nodame seemed to be on the same wavelength so communicating was much easier and when the words failed, they communicated with music.

Nodame came home running all the way because she wanted Chiaki senpai to hear her playing. At that moment, she felt like she could play anything to his satisfaction, thanks to Masayuki-san's coaching! She thought perhaps she has taken another step closer to where senpai was right now. She was in a total state of exhilaration, although it was slightly marred by the absence of senpai, and she went straight to the piano and started playing whatever came to her mind first.

_I'm not sure what you mean by 'aiming high' exactly,_

_but I want to learn more and more _

_and if I can play the oboe better than now,_

_I think that is quite fun as well. _

_Don't you think so, Megumi-chan?_

She thought she finally understood what Kuroki-kun meant by that a long time ago. It surely was so much fun to get better at playing the piano.

* * *

At some point, she was interrupted by Tanya bursting into the house. 

"Nodame! Are you trying to play every single song you know? You've been going at it for hours and hours," she screamed.

"Eh, really?" asked a confused-looking Nodame. Her eyes seemed to have lost focus. "Why, what time is it?"

"It's nearly 8 now," said Tanya. "Wanna eat dinner with me? I just finished cooking."

"Mukya! Is it the stew you cooked last time?" Nodame's eyes sparkled again. Come to think of it, she was feeling extremely hungry. "Yay, Nodame loves Tanya's stew!"

"Alright, then," smiled Tanya. "Come on, before it gets cold."

Two girls entered Tanya's house, which was just across the corridor. Delicious smell of the stew hit Nodame's nose and she smiled in bliss. Tanya's cooking was really heavenly – almost on the same level as Chiaki senpai!

"So, did you talk to Kuroki-kun recently?" Nodame asked, feigning indifference. Tanya blushed furiously.

"Wha, what do you mean?!"

"Ah, you know. He must have been very busy until now but the concert is over, right? So he must have more time."

"Yes, but what has it got to do with me?" said Tanya, very quickly, while trying to not look at Nodame's eyes.

"Ah, that's not good, Tanya," Nodame shook her head in a mock reproach. "I saw you looking at him rapturously when he was on stage with the orchestra. You must be true to yourself at all times. Hiding and denying your own feelings would also affect your music to be dishonest."

Tanya's eyes widened in surprise. Since when did Nodame lecture her about music?

"Who told you that?!"

"Masayuki-san," said Nodame. "He told me many other things too."

"Masayuki?" Tanya was still puzzled.

"You know, Chiaki senpai's father."

"What!" screamed Tanya. "You mean you met that world famous Chiaki Masayuki!?"

"Yes, I was with him the whole afternoon today as well," realising what she has just let out, Nodame narrowed her eyes and drew closer to Tanya's ears. "But you mustn't tell Chiaki senpai about it, ok? It's a secret from him."

"Who cares about _him_!" shouted Tanya. "He's rich _and_ divorced, right? Is he as handsome as his son? Does he have a girlfriend now? Can you introduce him to me?"

"Tanya!" exclaimed an exasperated Nodame. "Old habits die hard, _ne_?! How can you ask me such things when you have Kuroki-kun? Are you trying to be my stepmother-in-law?!"

Nodame actually shuddered at the last thought. She expected Tanya to attack back directly but she went surprisingly quiet.

"Yasu don't think about me in that way…" she sounded hopeless. "He is such a straightforward person, always working so hard in conservatoire and also in orchestra and taking his oboe really seriously. You know I've never taken piano that seriously. I'm no match for him…"

It was rare indeed to see Tanya being so unsure of herself, but somehow Nodame understood what Tanya was going through. There were times in the past when she also felt she was so far from Chiaki's world.

"But isn't that why you decided to enter the piano competition?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, but I can't concentrate for more than half an hour, and I keep making the same mistake over, and over again!" Tanya howled like an animal in pain. "And because I'm stressed, I started eating toffee popcorn so I've already gained 3 kg! It's only been a few weeks since I got my perfect body back…" she ended on a tragic note.

"So it's about yourself in the end…" Nodame commented.

"What's the point of winning the competition if I look ugly?" asked a Tanya-in-despair. "Yasu won't even look at me twice!"

"Tanya! You should know Kuroki-kun is not like that!" said Nodame encouragingly. "In this world, there are guys who don't really care about the looks and figure!"

"Are you slyly agreeing that I am fat and ugly?" said Tanya in threatening tone.

"_Iie_,_iie_, you are the one who brought it up." Nodame answered neutrally.

"Come to think of it, you must be right cuz Chiaki is actually going out with_you_."

"What are you trying to say, Tanya?" scowled Nodame.

Ignoring Nodame's scary eyes, Tanya answered.

"I'm trying to be honest like you told me to," she sighed. "Let's eat first. Whatever you do, you need energy."

"You were the one who said you were getting fat," Nodame grumbled under her breath.

"Shut up and eat!"

While two girls kept on bickering and laughing in Tanya's place, the lonely note that Shinichi had quickly scrawled laid completely unnoticed on the table.

_I'll be back before dinner, wait for me._

_Shinichi_

_DON'T EAT! I'm cooking for you_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Whoa! Ch 5 finally done! –sigh–

Kookie315 – hehe, so here's what happens as a result of _that_ and it's not pretty.

Liliumscribe – I know how it feels! Me and my coursemates always say we hate chemistry but we can't stop talking about chemistry outside the lab… sad bunch of people, really… thanks for the review!

ChalakChalak – ya, I do try to stay as close to the manga as possible. It is the original after all… haha, and yes, I wrote that letter imagining his voice too.

ichinanahachi – whoa, thank you! That is exact my sentiment too, and hence this fanfic. I also want more drama and romance in their relationship, so I'll try my best to bring it out. Hope I don't disappoint you, hehe

* * *

Shinichi swore softly under his breath when he checked the time – nearly half past eight. The so-called discussion had taken much longer than he'd expected! Thinking back at how fretful and chatty Theo was, Shinichi felt murderous, not for the first time that day. He strayed away from the main topic every 5 minutes and wouldn't stop talking for ages! However, Shinichi managed to extract the important things from Theo with the help of Simon, the Concertmaster.

_Poor Nodame must be starving!_ Feeling quite apologetic at having insisted that she wait for him, he decided to cook something special for her tonight. What's more, he couldn't wait to tell Nodame about today's event. Chiaki Shinichi, who had no place in the world of music just over two years ago, was finally being recognised. Would she be proud of him, he wondered.

As soon as he entered the apartment building, he could hear the sound of piano floating down the hall from his room. _She's back!_ Nearly skipping every other step, Shinichi ran up the stairs.

When he opened the door to his house, Nodame was sitting at the piano indeed. From the way her mouth was pouting, she was very much absorbed in what she was doing.

"_Tadaima_!" said Shinichi loudly and quickly walked toward her.

She stopped playing abruptly and opened her eyes as if suddenly awakened from a dream.

"Mukya, senpai!" with a shout Nodame shot up from the piano stool and threw herself at him.

"Where have you been, senpai? Mukya, Nodame needs recharge, recharge…"

She buried her face in his chest and inhaled deeply.

"Ah… Nodame feels half alive now…!" she said. "One more time, one more time…"

"Stop doing embarrassing things!" Shinichi scowled half-heartedly, but his flushed face was so clearly betraying his pleasure.

"Ah, please senpai, just a little more," Nodame pressed on, now rubbing her nose on his shirt. "I haven't had the original for so long, your shirt can revive me only so much, you know…"

Not even attempting to understand what Nodame was talking about, Shinichi tried to untangle her arms around him.

"Ah, senpai," said Nodame. "Don't be so shy. Senpai missed Nodame too enormously, right? Hmm, senpai…"

Nodame buried her face in his chest and tightened her embrace. Shinichi realised with a jolt that Nodame seemed to be out of funny weirdo mood by now. She really did miss him so much! His heart started racing. He already knew that Nodame was not like a normal person. She was a weirdo _and_ a hentai – not a very complimentary combination. He already knew it but he still accepted her. It needed a great determination and fortitude, but once he stepped into that Forest of Weirdo, he was fully determined to be responsible of his decision to the end. Her way of showing her love and affection might be different from normal people, but Chiaki guessed that this was her unique way of showing her love. Although it didn't change the fact that she still embarrassed him.

To be honest, he did miss her, a little bit, while he was away. Just a tiny little wee bit! And since he came back after the concert, Nodame's been on his mind every second of the day. He couldn't stop wondering where she was, what she was doing. He wanted to know how her piano lessons have been coming along. He was _dying_ to hear her piano! He couldn't stand the fact his loathsome father had a hand in influencing her music. It was Shinichi himself, and no one else, who was to be her companion in music, perhaps for the rest of their lives. They were to blend into each other's music, influencing and complementing just like this, and consequently become a part of each other's life. Feeling a sudden wave of rare possessiveness, Chiaki tightened the embrace briefly before pushing Nodame away.

"Anyways," he said. "You are hungry, right? Let's eat something nice."

"Huh? Nodame already had dinner."

"Er, what…?"

Suddenly Shinichi's brain seemed to slow down in processing what Nodame has just said.

Didn't he leave a note for her? Didn't he say he'll cook for her? Didn't he tell her to wait for him?!

So how come none of this was heeded?!

"Ah, senpai, why are you so shocked?" Nodame was quite unrepentant. "It's already very late and Nodame was nearly starving."

"What, couldn't you wait for me just that much? Do I only mean that much to you?"

As anger began to build up slowly, Chiaki became more straightforward and honest than usual, which, sadly, was only met by a giggling Nodame.

"You are overreacting! It's only a little dinner, you know."

"But I told you to wait – "

"Besides," interrupted Nodame. "I didn't know where you'd gone to or when you'd be back. I couldn't just wait for you forever, senpai."

Chiaki saw white. He was positively fuming now.

"Then what about me? You disappear without a word to me and I was waiting for you the whole day! When you said you loved me, did you only mean to satisfy your feelings and desire and never really care about me?"

"Senpai, what are you talking about?"

Nodame was puzzled. She didn't understand what made senpai so angry all of sudden. But her look of bewilderment did nothing to placate her beloved.

"See, you don't even understand! Why do I have to put up with you every time? You are not affectionate at all. You never call; you never really seek me out! Why do I have to be the one to chase you? Why do I have to wait for you all the time?"

Although Nodame was not in a mood to get in a fight with him, she clearly saw the injustice in his accusations.

"Senpai, are you forgetting that you left the house for three weeks with nothing more than a line to me?"

"That was for my concert! I had a proper reason for it."

"Whoa, that is so selfish of you! Well, I had to go out for a proper reason today as well!" Nodame snapped.

"Where the hell did you disappeared to for the whole day then? Let me also hear what your _proper reason_ was."

"I went to see your father!" she ended up yelling too.

"You… what?"

"I went to see Masayuki-sand and spent the whole day with him," she declared unflinchingly.

Like the calmness after the storm, all was quiet in the flat. Shinichi was not shouting anymore but the damage the storm has done was quite visible from his distorted face and shaky hands.

"After I've told you to not see him again _in that manner_," said Chiaki slowly. "You still _defied_ me and met up with him? Are you that drawn to that old man? Is it because he is a world famous pianist? Does he teach better than me? Would you rather spend more time with him than me?!"

"Defy!" Nodame yelled at top of her voice. She was also seriously mad now. "What do you mean _defy_? I am not a kindergarten kid anymore and you are definitely not my school teacher. Why should I listen to you? I hate people telling me what to do!"

"What am I to you, then? Am I not your boyfriend? Can I not ask you this little thing?!"

"You can _ask_ but not command me!"

As Nodame and Shinichi stood glaring at each other, they were suddenly interrupted by Nodame's mobile phone. Shinichi's killer-look told Nodame that he dared her to answer it, but she stomped to her bag without recoiling and roughly took out her phone that was ringing so persistently.

"Allo, moshi moshi!"

"Ah… Nodame-chan? Is this a bad time?"

"Masayuki-san!"

_That _oyaji_ does have a perfect timing!_ growled Shinichi. Sensing that senpai had gone all rigid at hearing the caller's name, Nodame moved further away and nearly whispered into the phone.

_Shit, that Nodame…!_

The conversation ended very soon and Nodame began to pack her bag, making a big scene of ignoring Shinichi.

"So, what does he want?" he asked.

Nodame only 'hmph-ed' and proceeded to leave the flat.

"Where are you going?" he asked again impatiently.

"Why would you care?" she retorted aloofly and opened the door.

"I care, damn it!" Shinichi shouted and kicked the door closed. Nodame was not ready and was momentarily shocked by the sheer force of his kick. But she was nothing if not brutally strong. She forcefully jerked the door open that nearly set Shinichi to fall, and slammed it loudly behind her.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

Shinichi pounded on the door with his fist.

_Ano baka! I didn't have a chance to tell her that Roux-Marlet has been invited to perform at Théâtre __de la Luivion to mark their Centenary Anniversary! _

When his anger had evaporated, as suddenly as it had materialised, he felt strangely empty about not being able to share this with Nodame. He wondered, for the first time, if it'd have been better if he had stayed with her all the way through the concert. What change it'd have made if he never left her side…

* * *

Oh dear! When did this fanfic become so angsty? This was a hard chapter to write cuz I didn't want them to fight… ah, well. Hopefully they will make up soon…! 


	6. Chapter 6

The auditorium was strangely quiet. Strangely, because the full Roux-Marlet orchestra members were there currently rehearsing for the next performance. Yet you could only describe the place as being very quiet as the musicians concentrated on playing their instruments, ten times harder than they usually do and on breathing without making any noise. When they were notified about their next performance at_Théâtre__ de la Luivion_, they were disconcerted, rather, because they were also told to come in for the practice on Monday. Only two days after their final prescription concert! Couldn't Chiaki cut some slack for the poor exploited and exhausted musicians? But before they could even grumble a word against the new 'slave-driving' conductor on the practice day, all of them were put to walk on a thin ice rink.

"Cello, too loud! Violin, what's that glass-scratching noise you are making?! Do you still call yourselves professionals? Trombones, one of you are playing the wrong pitch! How did a tone-deaf like you become a musician? Don't you people understand what it is to play as an orchestra!?"

There. This was the reason.

For the past three days, their conductor seemed to be in the foulest mood. Every time something occurred not to his liking, his eyes seemed to glow red and his tongue that lashed out on them was sharper than the guillotine. They've all seen the _Oni_ Chiaki already. They knew the signs. They found out that Chiaki becomes worse as the concert day approaches… but they still had six months until _this_ performance, for crying out loud!

Whatever the case, the orchestra members couldn't help but concentrate and try not to get on the bad side with Chiaki, least of all breathe too loudly. After the rehearsals, they avoided him and stayed at least 2m away from his vicinity. Shinichi faintly perceived the vibe that everyone was treating him like a mad dog, but largely chose to ignore it.

"Uwah, I can't take it anymore! I'll have a nervous break-down if any more pressure is put on me!" one of the violinist exclaimed at the end of the day. Many of his colleagues nodded their heads vigorously in complete agreement.

"Yasu, you go and talk to him!" said the red-haired cellist.

"Geh, why me?!" Kuroki, who was innocently packing his oboe away, nearly jumped in his seat.

"You were friends with him since university back in Japan, right?"

"Ah…_ma_… rather than friends… should I say, an acquaintance?"

Kuroki wondered how best to wiggle out of this. Of course, he did not want to be the one to face Chiaki about his latest behaviour and relay everyone's complaints. Also, he had no intention whatsoever to intrude on Chiaki's personal matters _(Why should I, I don't want to be obliterated yet!)_. He didn't think their relationship was on such close terms.

"But,_please_! At this rate, we'll all die before we can even put on the show at _de la Luivion_! We gotta do something!" Alex, who played the oboe and sat next to Kuroki, interjected.

"Ok, but why me?!"

"He still hasn't picked on you during the practice yet," replied Alex. "He may still see you as someone worthy of his good will!"

"I wonder…" Kuroki sighed. "Even if I _do_ talk to him, what am I going to say? I'm not really good at small talks, you know."

"Just ask him if anything is wrong and listen!" Alex desperately clutched Kuroki's arms. "You are our last hope! Please, Yasu!"

Now he was at the centre of attention, while everyone looked at him with eyes full of tears. Kuroki coughed uncomfortably.

"O, okay, I'll talk to him," he responded, quite unwisely in his opinion. "But I can't promise you to do more than that, alright?"

Suppressing a sigh, Kuroki left the auditorium as the hero and saviour of the orchestra members. But he felt queasy at the coming ordeal. What was he going to say to Chiaki, anyways?! Oh, darn! Chiaki's already gone home! He'll have to go to his flat. That'll make him all alone with Chiaki in a closed space! _(Nobody wanted to be with a mad dog in a closed space)_. On a second thought, that wasn't too bad an idea. He could probably ask Megumi-chan if anything was wrong with Chiaki. With a lightened mind, Kuroki set out to visit his tyrannical conductor.

When he got to Chiaki's flat, however, Kuroki couldn't help but wonder again what in the blue blazes he was doing there. He knew he was going to make everything so awkward and suspicious. He really wasn't cut out for the role everyone had _forced_ him to assume. Suppressing another sigh that threatened to escape his mouth, he determinedly pressed the buzzer. If Chiaki was the Demon, Kuroki was also dubbed the Warrior of the orchestra! There was some noise as someone hurriedly approached the door and soon it was snatched open.

When Chiaki's eyes alighted on Kuroki, his whole body visibly relaxed and his expression took on that of surprise.

"Kuroki!"

Kuroki wondered if he was mistaken but he could have sworn Chiaki looked disappointed for a while.

"Am I intruding?" Kuroki asked politely. "I, this is… well…"

"Come on in, anyways!" Chiaki let him in and shut the door behind them. "What's the matter?"

_Oh no! He took the words out of my mouth!_ gasped Kuroki.

Now, he was in a muddle. While he fought hard to think of something to say, Chiaki looked at him somewhat worriedly. There's no way he could pull this off now! The plan, to just barge in here and ask Chiaki what was the matter, was defective from the beginning. He didn't have a plan B. Time to retreat quietly…

"Erm, social visit?" said Kuroki timidly.

"Well, let's sit down first, anyways." Chiaki led him to the kitchen table. "Some tea?"

"Ah, no, no! I don't mean to bother you."

"What are you saying, making tea is not a bother at all," said Chiaki tolerably.

Although this gave Kuroki some time to recollect himself and think of something to talk about, his mind went blank and couldn't come up with anything. So he was very glad when the bell rang for the second time and presented some sort of distraction. To his surprise, Chiaki dropped everything and dashed to the door. Kuroki would have thought he was waiting for someone.

"Chiaki, have you finally broken up with Nodame?" loud voice of Tanya flitted in from the door. "I saw her having a dinner date with an older man, you know! They really looked so cosy together," she sniggered.

"What do you want?" Chiaki turned hostile at once.

_Ah_, thought Kuroki. _So the problem lays in _that_ department._

"Ho, ho, so you are finally free, huh? Forget about Nodame, let's hook up together, ya?"

"_Oi_, get off me! Tanya!"

"I'm not letting you go Mr Rich, haha!"

Suddenly, Kuroki couldn't stand to listen anymore and decided to come out of hiding. Tanya looked thunderstruck when she saw Kuroki coming out of Chiaki's kitchen and hastily let go of Chiaki's waist.

"Ya, Yasu! You were there…!"

He knew Tanya was after rich men. He knew Tanya had no interest in him whatsoever. He knew Tanya was like that. But it still made him mad to see her acting in _that_ manner with his own eyes. He curtly nodded towards her and picked up his bag.

"You know I was just joking, right?" said Tanya anxiously. "I was only making fun of Chiaki!"

"Right, whatever," replied Kuroki.

Tanya could only gape at his unusual coldness. He said his goodbye to Chiaki and made to leave the house. Before leaving, though, he stopped next to Chiaki and murmured: "Women!"

Chiaki, with a rueful smile, answered him: "_Aa_, women…"

* * *

Next day, everyone wondered what had happened between their conductor and the new oboe section leader. The rehearsal was as terrifying as usual and Chiaki was as vicious as the day before, if not more!

He had not set his eyes on Nodame for three entire days now. He wondered, no_ worried_ about her; whether she was eating or practicing properly. If she didn't have any problem with… anything! Every night, Chiaki strained his ears for any noise from Nodame's room, but judging from the lack of it, he assumed that either she stayed out until very late or she could walk as quiet as a cat, which he very much doubted. But if she was staying out that late, where and with whom can she be?! More importantly, _what can she be doing, damn it?_ When the door bell rang last night, his heart leapt to his mouth in anticipation but it turned out to be only Kuroki. Then it rang for the second time, and his tummy did a somersault, but it was only Tanya barging in where she was not wanted.

He thought Nodame might come running back to him with excuses like how hungry she was or that her gas has been cut off and she has no hot water to shower, or something stupid like that. If she did that, he was going to royally forgive and forget whatever happened that night and maybe, only if she behaved herself, reward her with… the things she liked to do. But, for three days, not even a single strand of Nodame's hair caught the sight of incensed young conductor. He hated her for being so stubborn and he hated himself for caring. He knew she was stubborn and he hated himself, again, for knowing it and not doing anything. He was always angry and the orchestra people were always at the receiving end of his anger.

Like now.

"Stop!" he shouted. "How many times do I need to tell you, your rhythm is off! You play it like an overexcited rabbit jumping around the field! Don't play it so randomly, it's not a kindergarten show!"

Alex turned to Kuroki right after the practice.

"Yasu!" he exclaimed. "Did you talk to Chiaki?"

"I did."

"Did you find out what was his problem?! Why is he still like that?"

"What's wrong with being strict and precise in the practice? If our conductor was not like that, we will never find out about our faults and improve. There's no time to be so laid-back, Alex."

"Oh, no. Not you too… What happened to _you_, now? You are so gloomy!"

"Nothing. I just realised how important it is for us to practice harder so that we don't waste our time thinking about stupid things."

Alex's exclamation still ringing throughout the auditorium, another day of rehearsal had come to an end.

* * *

Haha, I was in a very manga-mood when writing this, so excuse me for the continuous silliness!

Lilium, Kooki and nisch, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm sorry Nodame and Chiaki haven't made up yet, but I don't plan to let Chiaki have what he wants that easily… yet. Huhuhu.

Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone! As this will probably be my last update this year, have a fabulous New Year as well!!

Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, it's been a while! Have you guys all had good holidays? Well, unfortunately for Chiaki, he gets a pep talk... hehe

* * *

_Dreadful!_ thought the conductor of Roux-Marlet orchestra. What happened to them? They were playing so well only until some time ago! Now, they seemed so set on doing exact opposite of what their conductor was asking them or suddenly they've lost the power of comprehension. Never mind that he was the most hardworking and exacting boss they've had the misfortune to have. _Never mind_ that his mood seemed to fluctuate so frequently that he threw new demands and interpretation of the music every ten minutes!

More than a week has passed since that… irreversible night and he'd been waiting. But however long he waited, Nodame did not come seeking him out this time, as always.

Yes, they bickered – they were bickering all the time! They often had minor arguments too. But not even once after that did Nodame leave him well alone, never! She always came back to him, hanging onto his sleeves, forcing her unnatural ways on him, clinging so hard to his very person. And when she did, he pushed her back with mild disgust heavily veiling his helpless relief that she _did_ come back. Even then she never gave up chasing him. Oh, no. No, no. Such _petty_ things were not enough to daunt the redoubtable Noda Megumi. The most obviously apparent revulsion will not be enough to keep her away from him! That's what he'd believed so far. _So where is she now?!_

Shinichi kept telling himself that he was over with the rage and frustration he'd felt at first and this lingering irritation was merely a bitter aftertaste anybody would feel at having argued with someone. Although that didn't justify why he had to open a fresh bottle of wine every night in order to fall asleep, he chose to ignore reason and logic. Reason and logic just didn't work together where Nodame was concerned! But even he couldn't disregard the fact that this_little irritation_ was pouring over unto the rehearsals and if there was one thing he could never forgive, it was letting his personal life interfere with his work!

Dissatisfied and grunting, Chiaki climbed up to his flat dragging his feet. He reached the landing and stopped at the top of the stairs. There, the sight of two forlorn doors, side by side, greeted him. Those were the doors leading to his and Nodame's private spaces. They were literally next door neighbours with only a thin wall dividing them but he felt they couldn't have been further away from each other at the moment. And all because of some silly argument. He walked towards her door. All was quiet. _She's late again…_ He leaned on her door and slowly slid down to the floor.

Crouched against the wall, his thought went back to their very first meeting. He'd had too much to drink – _why was that again?_ He couldn't even remember. It seemed so long ago… When he somehow managed to reach home that time, he finally gave way and collapsed in front of what he thought was _his_ door, right where Nodame had found him.

_If I stay like this and wait for her, I wonder if she'll be able to find me again. Or will she just abandon me…_

He thought he was nearly drifting away to some pleasant dream about wind, garbage and Nodame, when someone shook him and called loudly: "Chiaki!"

He sat up with a bolt.

"What are you doing?"

If he_really_ was betting on meeting Nodame so accidentally, then he'd have been much poorer than now. The one standing in front of him was none other than Frank who had, just now, brutally brought him back to the reality.

"Nothing," he said and stood up, dusting his trousers nonchalantly, as if crouching in front of someone else's door was something he did every night for a hobby.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Frank eyed Chiaki dubiously.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he glared.

"No reason," Frank shrugged. "I think Nodame's not yet back. Her exams are coming up soon. Better wait in your house. You'll catch cold out here, you know."

Grandly ignoring the curious glances from Frank, he shut the door to his flat with a slam.

* * *

"Now drink this and stop crying, for God's sake!" Chiaki shouted as he roughly placed a mug on the table. It'd only been somewhere between twenty minutes to half an hour since he came back when Tanya wriggled into his flat and started crying on his table. Without any warning! There, Tanya had her face buried in her arms and was practically wailing!

"How can I stop crying when I _know_ for sure that Yasu now thinks I'm trash?!" said Tanya in between hiccups. "And it's _all _your fault!"

"How is it my fault that you were behaving like an idiot?!" exclaimed Chiaki indignantly.

"I was only trying to cheer you up after the break-up."

"Whose break-up are you talking about!?" he said through the gritted teeth.

He really wished Tanya would just go away. He was not in the mood for any of this either!

_The one who really wants to cry is me, damn it!_

Tanya pulled her face up from the table with a very unladylike sniff and wiped her tears away.

"Aw, come on. Can't two heartbroken souls comfort each other like any good human beings will do, normally?"

"Like I said," he growled. "Who's heartbroken?! If you have time to mess around, then go home and practice piano! You are competing in this year's _concours_, right?"

"Don't talk about _concours_ to me right now!" Tanya groaned. "I have no energy to touch the piano keys right now. I am too discouraged and depressed."

"In other words, you lack the self-motivation and will-power."

"Why are you so mean to me?" cried Tanya. "Yunlong told me the other day that you were so nice to him that he nearly fell in love with you! But you seem to be in such a stormy mood now…"

Chiaki let out a cry of horror and mumbled darkly under his breath that he was never going to treat Yunlong for anything, _ever again_! Tanya studied his face for a while and declared: "You are suffering from the Nodame Withdrawal Symptoms."

"_Haa_?!" screamed Chiakia incredulously. "What the hell is that?!"

"You know, like when you stop smoking: irritation, insomnia and so on. You haven't seen Nodame for a while, right? Just like Nodame, you need to recharge at regular intervals. Up to now, she's always been around when you needed her. So unlike Nodame, you still haven't figured out how to _recharge_ without the original. Should I get her dress for you or something?"

"Ok, I'm not even trying to understand you!" he shook his head and groaned. Frightening girl, can Nodame not go anywhere without infecting (_transmuting, more like!_) the whole population into her own species?! (_The very first victim was me I guess_, he reflected sadly)

Tanya quietly sipped her tea, while she tried to bring her giggling under control and a sudden realisation dawned on Chiaki with a smack.

"Tanya!" said Chiaki incredulously. "Do you _like_ Kuroki-kun?"

If he regretted being too forward and insensitive, he was soon appeased to his conscience by the hilarious sight of Tanya turning blood red and choking to death on her tea.

"_You_ and Kuroki?" he said, cruelly. "Please, you make me laugh!"

"Oh, shut it," retorted Tanya, still coughing hard. "You think you and Nodame don't make me laugh?"

Shinichi was quietened immediately. Such a counterattack! He frowned.

"We… make you laugh?"

"Well,_yes_!" said Tanya. "You guys are the strangest couple I've ever seen! I won't even go into how mismatched you guys look. Of course, I don't know what you guys do when you are all alone but from my point of view, you guys seem to be – _together_ is the only word I can find, but not really a _couple_. You know?"

"_Haa_?" Of course he didn't know.

Tanya's brows creased as she tried to think of a way to explain.

"Well, it's obvious that Nodame's in love with you even from her crazy ways," Tanya continued. "But you don't act very lover-like at all, do you?"

Suddenly, Chiaki felt very hot in his sleek black cashmere sweater.

"Why, I cook for her, clean after her, coaches her in piano, let her use my flat as her own–"

"Oh,_please_!" Tanya interrupted harshly. "You always feel so smug about yourself cuz you cook or clean, but lovers should do way more than that!"

Chiaki blushed intensely.

"You just thought of something really pervert, right? No! I don't mean things like _that_! If you really think of her as someone special then you should be able to tell her and share all of your hopes, anxieties and maybe future plans if you are committed enough."

"Tanya, you are deluding yourself! Nobody shares everything that's in the deepest part of your heart."

"But you don't even share what's on the surface of it!"

Chiaki looked truly stricken.

"You seek her out when you need her but when it suits you better, you just push her away."

"No, I do not!" he replied heatedly.

"Yes, you do! Like when you are stressed or busy, you won't even let Nodame into your flat without any explanation."

"I am busy with _important_ work!" he was righteously indignant.

"You _do_ realise that she's in love with you? And that she's your girlfriend?" Tanya asked.

"Of… course," he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Ok, then what about that time before the concert? How come you just disappeared without a word to Nodame and never even called her?"

"Because she distracts me!" he threw his hands up in exasperation.

_Her meaningless chatter, her messiness, __her voice, her piano, her presence...! Everything!_

"That concert was very important to me. It was to decide my future, I couldn't let anything or _anyone_ ruin it! Ever since she's _forced_ herself into my life, there's not been a moment of peace and I can't stand it!"

"It's always work work work with you! If that's what you think, I'm not surprised that your relationship is so shaky. Do you even love Nodame?"

Chiaki didn't say anything. Love Nodame? He was never good at making pretty speeches in the first place. For sure, he loved her piano. That wasn't very difficult to say because he was really passionate about her playing and there was no need for sugarcoating. But love Nodame as a person?

"If Nodame disturbs you so much," said Tanya cynically. "Why don't you just break up with her?"

Chiaki gasped at her words. His body seemed to go stiff and eyes widened slowly as if he had received a severe shock.

_Break up… with Nodame…?_

* * *

There! Phew this took much longer than I expected… I think I must have rewritten this at least 5 times… It's so hard to make Chiaki talk! -sigh-

_Kyo mo Nodame wa deban nashi!_ No worries, she is still the heroine of this story, hehe…

Now, big,_big_ thanks to everyone who reviewed! You wouldn't know how much it helps to hear the opinions of the readers. If this story turns out rather well then it's all thanks to your encouragement! Thank you!

**Lilium**, congrats once again for the completion of Intermezzo! We'll all be looking forward to your next one! And I'm gonna take your words and drag the fight on for some time.. hehe!

**ChalakChalak**, ya, I try to keep the style in line with the manga. It is the original after all. But lately, I realised how hard it is to do that!

**Ebony10**, I love Kuroki-kun too! Of course, I love Chiaki even more than him though hehe. You really did pick a very nice part in ch 5! I liked that too, hehe.

**Forever secretive**, you transported me to the 7th heaven by the first part of your review then I fell right back to the earth by the last part! Cuz I was trying hard to keep them in character! -giggle-

**Kookie**, ya, poor Chiaki drinking himself to sleep in the night, all alone, huhuhu. I'm so evil.

**Imoutosan**, yes, you MUST READ IT! Or you can just watch the Special in Europe if SARS will sub it any soon!! But I recommend you read the manga anyways cuz it's just so LOVELY! hehe

**Laura**, uh-huh, just suspecting was not enough, I wanted to know for sure! That's why most of this story is from Chiaki's point of view.

**Ichinanahachi**, yes, what can he do without Nodame -giggle- I'm not very pro Kuroki and Tanya (cuz I think Kuroki deserves much better than her!) but lately Tanya's been acting quite cute too (really?) and if he wants it that way, what can I say? -sigh-

**Kandida**, oh, I'm so happy it made you laugh… I was laughing to when I was writing it! Haha. Yes, I originally planned Chiaki's dad as someone who's irresponsible but charming _hentai-jiji_ type of person, but that was before his proper debut in manga. Since then I'm a bit angry with him so kinda revising his image a little…

Until next time then _Ja ne_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

"When you are busy or stressed you'd rather not be bothered with her, you can't even say clearly that you love her, you guys are not lovey-dovey at all; so why are you guys still together? Is it her music? Only her music?"

Tanya's relentless admonishing continued but Shinichi was already lost in his own world. Resting his chin on his hand, he stared straight ahead of him. His eyes had already lost their focus.

"Stop pushing her down the list; you must take better care of her! What are you going to do when even her love wears out? 'Regret' would be too late then!"

She might have been talking to the kitchen wall. Shinichi only sat there blinking his eyes slowly but did not attend to a word she was saying.

"You have to be clear about your feelings in a relationship. Otherwise, your partner will become insecure and you might end up hurting her! Hey, are you listening?"

Tanya waved her hands frantically in front of his face but there was no recognition. Anymore of shouting would only fall on deaf ears and her voice was going hoarse already. She got up from the chair and quietly left Chiaki's flat, murmuring to herself: "Maybe the shock treatment was a bit too much…?"

All this while, the only thing that was ringing in his head was: _Break up with Nodame?_

* * *

The streets of Paris were lit up beautifully in the night. Looking down through the window of the hotel restaurant, Nodame was amazed to realise that she'd been living in Paris for more than two years now. The difficulty of learning a new language and adapting to the new life style was already long forgotten. Thanks to Chiaki senpai and his help. Ah, yes. He was very kind at times but just like the mother lion pushing the cub down the cliff in order to make him strong, Chiaki senpai also has left her all by herself in this scary city many times so there was no choice but to get stronger and adapt quicker, by herself. Nodame sighed and turned her gaze back to the coffee she was drinking. Not that she had any complaints. Long before she even got used to living in Paris, Nodame was already well trained in his Spartan ways. It was a path of great ordeals and adversities but she got here nonetheless and she was proud of it.

_But where have I exactly got to?_

She wondered. Nodame picked up the coffee cup and swirled it with both of her hands absentmindedly.

"Nodame-chan, what are you thinking about?"

"Ah,_sumimasen_!" the moment she answered, her cup fell to the saucer with a clank and coffee spilled over. "Gyabo, _sumimasen_!"

"That's alright, Nodame-chan," her companion answered cheerfully. "Nothing to worry about. It was just that you seemed to have spaced out on me. I was wondering what wonderful things could claim such an undivided attention from you."

"I'm sorry, Masayuki-san. I was just thinking how beautiful Paris is."

"Yes, it is a beautiful city, isn't it?" Masayuki agreed. "Do you like it here?"

"Oh, yes! I love Paris!" replied Nodame enthusiastically. "I love the food, I love my friends and we always have so much fun together even in Paris too, and I can play the piano as much as I want, and…"

"And…?"

"Oh, and, erm, I think I have improved greatly from before so I am very happy," Nodame answered modestly.

"Yes, you are an amazing pianist! The sound your fingers create on the piano moves me to tears."

"Ah…"

…_however, you played it really well. It moved me to tears…_

She'd just remembered what Chiaki senpai had told her at the castle in Saint Malo. The glorious, _glorious_ night that was. People_loved_ her performance; she'd been asked to come back for the next year recital and even received an invitation for a salon concert! And Chiaki senpai dressed in historical custom! _Ah, André!_ She involuntarily moaned as the image of his tall self in frilled shirt, stockings and breeches floated in front of her eyes. _Ah-hee_ As if all this was not enough to make her head go giddy with happiness, he had grabbed her roughly in the garden and kissed her. And his kiss… his kiss was…

"Mukya!" she put her hands on her burning cheeks and shook her head, screaming.

"Nodame-chan, what's the matter?" Masayuki was surprised – no doubt.

"Eh?"

Recalling that she was not alone, Nodame tried to calm her racing heart and smiled at her father-in-law.

"Ah, it's nothing. I was just talking to myself…"

Masayuki looked at her questioningly but did not press her further. In her attempt to avoid his curious eyes, she sipped rest of the coffee.

"How can a cute girl like you date someone like my son?"

The coffee went down the wrong way and Nodame coughed violently. Masayuki laughed out loud and offered his handkerchief to her.

"Yes, isn't that a wonder?!" exclaimed Nodame, fiercely rubbing her mouth with his hankie. "A cuter and more devoted little wife, he'd never find anywhere in the world! And yet–!

"Yet?" he prompted. Nodame gave a big sigh and crumpled onto the table.

With her head buried in her arms, she whispered: "He's still treating me carelessly as ever."

Neither of them said anything. Nodame gave another big sigh and sat back up.

"Nodame decided to come and study in Paris because Nodame didn't want to be separated from Chiaki senpai. Even now, we are living in the same place like in Japan but it's not really like in Japan. We rarely see each other because we are both so busy."

By now Nodame was not really speaking to Masayuki but more to herself. She fiddled with the handkerchief.

"I worked hard since I came to Paris because I wanted to stand _next_ to Chiaki senpai on the stage. There was so much to catch up. Every time I feel that I have improved and caught up with senpai, he had already walked further away from me. So I worked hard again to follow him but he's always a step ahead of me. I know that if I can't keep up with him, then he'll just leave me behind. So I work harder and harder, and in the end I don't get to see him much anymore.

"And when we do, we end up arguing about something so silly! Gyabo…"

"No doubt it's all his fault," said Masayuki wisely.

"Ah, _ma_… Of course the fault lays largely on him but maybe I acted too hasty, as well," Nodame considered for a while and added a little apologetically: "I really hate it when people tell me what to do, you know. Like do this, don't do that, come here, go there. But it's not like I'm not used to Chiaki senpai telling me what to do, and I never used to mind it before. In the end I guess I was a bit piqued that he'd had the gall to shout at me and order me around in that way after being absent from my life for three long weeks without any calls."

"The brat's been too spoiled," added his father ruthlessly.

"Ah, well, he _is_ obou-chama after all and I still love that side of him too," Nodame answered.

"You are too kind, my dear."

"Heh, I know that too," she laughed softly. "I really didn't mean to not go to him for this long but I was so busy what with upcoming exams and there's Auclair sensei giving me tons of homeworks everyday! Muki… And I thought that maybe this once, it'll be Chiaki senpai who'd come to me first to apologise," she pouted.

Masayuki took hold of her hand and said kindly: "And if he didn't then he's more of a fool than I thought."

"_Yada_, Masayuki-san," Nodame surreptitiously pulled her hand out of his reach and blushed a little. "Actually, Chiaki senpai is really great, you know. Winning that conductor competition and becoming the permanent conductor of one of the most prestigious orchestra in France at such a young age! He really is a genius."

The father of the genius only snorted in answer to that.

"Yes, he is!" Nodame immediately became defensive heatedly. "Not only in conducting, but his skill in piano and violin is as good as any professional musicians; maybe even better! He is so talented! Now that his first concerts were so well-received, he'll be even more wanted and successful!"

But her enthusiasm suddenly disappeared even as she was speaking.

"Maybe that's why the goal 'to perform together with Nodame on stage' seems quite small and pointless to him. Since he can now perform with_anyone_ he wants to."

"No, I won't perform with him even if he begged," interpolated Masayuki.

"Ah. I don't think he'd want to anyways," Nodame retorted with a straight face. "But it's really demoralising to think that the goal I'm working so hard towards is only a promise of passing interest to the person who I care about the most."

She sighed again and looked down at her fingers. _Shinichi no baka…_ she thought. Always being so passive about their relationship…

Masayuki studied her for a while and said: "Nodame-chan, why don't you come with me to Prague when my concert is over?"

"_Haa_?!" she gaped.

"What you need right now is a change of scene. Prague is also a very beautiful city. You'll love it there, I'm sure!"

"Why,_demo_, how," she was flustered. "I still have school and, and–,"

"Don't you get any winter holidays after your exam?"

"Ah, now that you mention it, I do get two weeks holiday."

"Then it's perfect! Come with me. I'll treat you to all the nice food in Prague and take you sightseeing! You can stay at my place; I've got plenty of space."

Prague, the city where Chiaki senpai spent his early days! The city which helped to consolidate his first impressions of music as a child! The city where he met Viera sensei and decided to become a conductor like him! Beginning of all his dreams…

"_Hai_, I'll go," she said on an impulse. "I'll go to Prague. I want to see things too."

After all, Mozart did say that 'a musician who doesn't travel is unfortunate'. She'd travel too. She'd see and experience different things too. Yes, she'll go to Prague.

* * *

Ahee. another chapter! I think I'll try to finish the story before too many of manga chapters are released. It's distracting me from the plot! lol

Yes, I've seen the raw of Special in Europe! Couldn't wait for the sub anymore! Haha, it was great. Really great! Love Ueno Juri in it!! She's so cute, she's just so Nodame!!! I was laughing and crying at the same time! On the other hand, I like Tamaki Hiroshi, but he still doesn't hold a candle to the original Chiaki… and I'm a big fan of Seki-san's voice… huhuhu.

Seems like Tanya is not very well liked! lol I didn't really like her at the beginning as well, but she's behaving better now, isn't she? Whenever I think of Tanya and Kuroki, I think of the Taming of the Shrew and I start laughing--;.

By the way. ichinanahachi, you naughty girl(boy?)! did you read the latest manga scan? Did you see how dishevelled and blushing Chiaki was looking when he came out of his room in chapter 101? I could have strangled the piano tuner!! I was laughing so hard… haha!

Oh, no. I have so many things to talk about… maybe we should start making use of the Forum, ehehe.

Very big thanks to Kookie, Kandida, Lilium, laura, ichinanahachi and Ebony10 for the reviews! You guys really keep me going! But I won't chatter on anymore…

_Ja ne_.


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

_Where am I?_

His head was feeling very heavy and when he moved to look around him, it felt like he was moving in water.

_Ah, I'm at home._

He was standing in his living room, facing the kitchen.

_What am I doing here?_

Then he saw somebody in the kitchen, bent over the table.

_Who?_

He tried to speak but his voice won't come out. Thinking how strange it is, he took a step towards the person and again, his feet moved heavily.

_Me?_

He stopped abruptly.

_That's me there!_

He saw a hazy image of Chiaki Shinichi himself scribbling something on the table.

_What's going on?! Why am I–?_

The other Chiaki picked up his bag and made to leave the house. Just when he thought he'd follow him, the scenery around him disappeared with a puff and he was looking at himself talking to Anna, the apartment caretaker.

'_I'm probably not going to be back for a while. So I leave the rest to you.'_

'_Eh? Where are you going?' _Anna asked him.

'_I can't concentrate here. I'm going somewhere else.' _

Ah, so it's the day when he was leaving.

_But why…?_

Before he had enough time to wonder, the scene changed once more and he was inside his house again. There, he saw himself as a 7 year-old boy, looking at his father through the slightly opened door. His father was packing his bag.

'_How can I concentrate at home when it's noisy and annoying as hell?!'_

For a fraction of a second, Shinichi thought his own adult image overlapped with his father's.

_Oyaji?_

He had said the same thing as well! Was he unconsciously behaving like his father when he'd despised him for it for so long?!

'_And you call yourself a father?!'_

'_I've failed anyways.'_

Chiaki gasped. _Failed…?_

Everything disappeared and he was standing in the darkness. Only his and his father's voice echoed in his ears.

_I can't concentrate here._

_How can I concentrate at home…?!_

Not good. I need to wake up. Wake up…

_Failed…_

No, not me. I have not…

_Failure!_

"No!"

Shinichi woke up screaming and blinked several times. His head did not feel so heavy anymore and he could move quite freely now. He was still sitting at the kitchen table.

_I must have drifted into sleep after Tanya left…_ he thought. _It was a dream. Only a dream!_

He got to his feet, took out a bottle of mineral water from the fridge and gulped it down. It was already dark outside and he still hadn't turned on the light. Good grief, what was that about?! He must have been too tired, too stressed even! He massaged his brows lightly. His nerves have been on the edge lately and he slept very little because of… the _things_ in his life. Yes, he should cook something to eat then maybe work on the orchestra pieces. Keep busy. He began to move towards the sink but instead fell heavily onto the chair that was in front of him with a gasp.

_Failure!_

Now, what did that _mean_!? He was not a failure; he never failed at anything! True, he agreed that Chiaki Masayuki failed as a father, but why should his father's image so clearly overlap his own?

_Have I also failed in a relationship with a dear one – the most important one – just as my father had? _

If he did, there was only one person that he could possibly think of.

All of sudden, he felt extremely anxious.

_I _must_ see her. Now! No way in heaven and earth will I let her drift out of my life, after all these years sacrifice and patience on my part!_

He briefly fumbled with his sleepers that were hiding under the table and left the house.

"Nodame!!" he called out loud while pressing the buzzer violently. No reply.

_Damn it, is she not yet back!?_

Cursing softly, he thought to look for the key to Nodame's room. But even as he rummaged his pockets Chiaki realised with a pang that he doesn't have her key! But how!? Nodame had his key – he_accidentally_ gave it to her – so how is it that he doesn't have her key? Was he too used to Nodame always coming over to see him? Had he really never felt any urge to check on her from time to time? _But we were always together anyways!_ Had he really selfishly expected Nodame to seek him out at _his_ convenience?

His heart sank at the reflection but this was not the time to dwell on past mistakes and faults. Chiaki ran downstairs to Anna's room and asked her for the spare key. She gave it to him without much fuss and he opened the door to Nodame's room with a shaky hand.

He didn't know what he should have expected but the familiar sight of mess and litter that greeted his eyes. _She's still the same…_he sighed in relief. Seeing her room was almost as good as seeing Nodame herself: it simply radiated the Nodame vibe. Lightly chuckling, he kicked his way towards her bed. It was as littered as the floor with various piano sheets and books, yesterday's laundry, his own picture from the Platini competition – he groaned – different chocolates and sweets wraps. He sat on the bed and gingerly picked up her bra that lay across the pillow in such a careless fashion. While trying his best to not stare at it too much, he threw it to the floor with the rest of other stuff. Thinking, _this room is in serious need of some thorough spring cleaning!_ he fell and buried his face in the pillow. He was sure he could feel her presence, her faint scent there; mechanically Chiaki inhaled deeply and smiled. _Hmm… I feel calmer now. _Then he heard the fatal whisper._  
_

-You are suffering from the Nodame Withdrawal Symptoms!

_Heeeeeek_! Chiaki's eyes snapped open. No way… Was he going mad? He didn't just breathe in on Nodame's pillow! This was another accident! Just an accident! He got up from the bed and slammed the pillow to the floor, which stirred up an amazing amount of dust. Yes, like many of the other accidents.

"Damn!" He shouted aloud. "Too many of these annoying _accidents_ lately!"

He stood there panting, in the midst of heaps of mess and garbage. His thought involuntarily ran to the author of all his misery.

-You have to be clear about your feelings.

His inner voice reminded him.

_Not now. Leave me alone._ He paced around the room agitatedly.

-What are you going to do when her love wears out?

It was persistent.

_Shut up. Go away._

-You'll end up hurting her!

_Go away!_

-Do you even love her?

"Damn it, of course I do!" he shouted aloud as he finally let go of the last bit of his pitiful self-denial.

"Otherwise, why would I put up with such a _hentai_?! Now, I'm even talking to myself!" he groaned and buried his face in his hands.

What would people say if they saw me right now? Shinichi wondered in agony. This was nothing like his usual Mr Perfect self. He never showed any weakness to anyone. He was always the best in whatever he did. He worked harder than everyone else around him. He only desired the best in his life and relationship. Except these past few years ever since Nodame came barging into his life! She made him lose patience and do weird things, and she was definitely lacking in many departments compared to his ex-girlfriend. Saiko…

For the first time in many years, he remembered her. Chiaki wondered what Saiko would feel if she knew that he was in a relationship with an unkempt and _hentai_ girl, after having rejected her offer to get back together. She'd feel insulted, probably. After all, she was the beautiful, elegant and rich woman that people felt Chiaki was suited to. But she did not have Nodame's music. She did not have Nodame's integrity. She did not have Nodame's vision. They might have suited superficially but the one who really touched his heart and strived to connect to it was only Nodame, now or in the past!

"Nodame, you idiot! Where are you now? See, I don't function properly without you…"

He sighed heavily and looked around the room. However deep he had wandered into the Weirdo Forest and had become too used to Nodame's antics to the point where he ended up acting – only a little though! – like her, he was still Chiaki Shinichi. He couldn't look at the mess and garbage without wanting to clean and sort everything out. He gritted his teeth and set out to make Nodame's room sparkle.

* * *

After three hours of cleaning, Chiaki was exhausted. The room was just too messy even for Nodame! He wondered if it was because her exams were coming up, which led him to wonder if she was doing ok with the piano. It's been ages since he last heard her playing! How he missed it… Chiaki hung the last piece of laundry on the line and collapsed on her bed. He was sound asleep within a second. It was probably the most peaceful sleep Chiaki's had ever since he quarrelled with Nodame, but before long, he had this uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching him closely. Frowning in his sleep, he fought off the drowsiness and opened his eyes.

And behold, Nodame's blushing face loomed right above his and her hands were on his chest. She was drooling!

"Let's just open one more button before we take the picture, senpai…" she said in short breaths.

"Gargh! What are you doing, you _hentai_!?" he got up screaming and smacked her head.

"Gyabo!!" Nodame also screamed in despair. "Were you awake, senpai?! I should have just taken the picture quickly…! Muki, that was for Nodame's recharge during the Prague trip…" she mumbled.

As he became fully awake, Chiaki was able to analyse the situation sensibly and he could only gape at what he's done. My God, this woman! She's just spoilt his carefully planned sweet and heart-warming apology with her usual trick! Is it a wonder that she gets smacked almost daily?!

"Now there's nothing for it but to sneak into senpai's room and steal another shirt from your laundry…" she pouted while rubbing the big lump on her head. He's had enough of it. Sly calculations will never do with her.

"_Kono Baka!_"

Chiaki threw himself on her and soon Nodame was engulfed in a crushing bear hug.

"Geh, senpai, I can't breath."

"Oh, be quiet!" he said harshly. "You deserve to die for staying away from me for so long!"

"Ehey, senpai is the bébé-_chan_ today…" she drew circled with her finger on Chiaki's collar bone.

"I don't care!" he tightened his hold. Nodame only giggled as his stubble rubbed on her cheek.

"Stop giggling! This is a serious business!"

Chiaki disengaged her from him and held her chin in a firm grip. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"You idiot, there's no need to steal my shirt," said Chiaki with a husky voice. "I'll let you have the original…"

Chiaki lowered his head and kissed her hungrily. It'd probably be impossible for him to be the doting boyfriend who's blind to her faults and strangeness, because he could see them so clearly and they still irritated him to no end! But he loved her no matter what. He loved her stupid, almost incomprehensible, _hentai_-like antics. He loved her happy face she showed while enjoying the food he's cooked. He loved her pouting lips when she was absorbed in music. He loved to see her lost in ecstasy after being kissed. Like right now!

"Ahee… Original is the best, after all…" she murmured and made Chiaki turn blood red.

_That good, am I…?_ He sniggered inwardly. The man who felt so lost and malfunctioning only a few hours ago was already getting big headed.

* * *

Haha, finally the make-up part! Don't get too cocky, Shinichi-kun… More news is on the way!

But really, Ninomiya sensei's make-up scene in ch107 is the best, undisputed. After _accidentally_ reading a spoiler, I couldn't be at peace until I read it! So I searched everywhere for the raw and got it! Hahaha, I think I read it more than 10 times already! I was actually shocked to realise that my reading in Japanese was not that bad, after all. Mukya!

Kandida, ya, he's so dense for a genius sometimes, we need to give him some shock treatment. Mukya, that piano tuner should have just disappeared quietly… -giggle-

My dear laura, although I love to torture Chiaki in many different ways (sadist…) I never meant to torture you! Thanks for reading and enjoying this little piece of work… hehe. How was this chapter?

Lilium, Lilium! When are we to get your new fanfic? -pants- Let's have that sequel to the Roman Holiday

If you've read the manga, it's not hard to know what's going on even without the sub, Ebony. But for the max pleasure, it's better to wait for the sub I guess. hoho, you won't be disappointed at all.

Now, finally, ichinanahachi! It's not you who's dense but Ninomiya sensei who's never very clear!!! -fumes!- but the very essence of her works is comedy so you won't get any smutty scenes… Oi, smutty shoujo mangas are bad for your soul… lol

Thanks to everyone who's reading and bigger thanks those who reviewed!

Ok, I know I'm a chatterbox. So I'll stop here…


	10. Chapter 10

After some delay, I finally bring you the last chapter of 'Pathétique'! Before you go on, let me thank all of you for reading and encouraging this poor piece of writing and I look forward to hearing your opinions on it!

* * *

Fondly, Chiaki watched his newly reconciled girlfriend as she played the usual Beethoven Sonata, Pathétique, from the very first movement. Played _á la Grave_, it probably was not a piece to quieten his past anxieties but as always, Chiaki was amazed to find himself totally absorbed in her music. Something about her music just drew him to her; made sure that his eyes do not wander away. And something about her_self_ was so addictive to the point of driving him mad! As if hypnotised, his subconscious – his every cell – rejected her absence in his life and made him feel so annoyed, angry, irritated, anxious, oh you name it! Really, he was the 'pathétique' himself!

She was now playing the _Rondo: allegro_ at an ungodly speed. Nodame was probably the only one who could be forgiven for playing it so fast! Her fingers moved so evenly in perfect display of her skills, and there was no blurring or the urgency of the sound. It was simply fast and superb. Chiaki sighed heavily as Nodame hit the final cord in a loud _fff_.

"Well done," he complimented. "Is this your exam piece?"

"Hai," Nodame replied with a smile. It was a rare feat indeed to be praised by senpai! "That's why Nodame always stayed behind in_conservatoire_ to practice because it's too loud and depressing. I didn't want to disturb everybody."

"Hmm," he shrugged nonchalantly but turned around to hide his grinning face. He was sort of relieved that she hadn't been avoiding him intentionally. Trying to control his face muscles that were acting on their own will, he added gravely: "Isn't it a bit too fast though, even for an allegro?"

"Whoa, senpai also think so too?" she asked in surprise. "Nodame thought it was too fast too, but he said to try playing it at this speed…"

"He…?" Chiaki had an ominous feeling. She couldn't possibly mean…?!

"AH!! That reminds me!!" she clapped her hands and jumped up from the piano stool. "Chiaki senpai! Nodame is going to Prague after the exam! Mukya!"

While Nodame happily did a clumsy pirouette on her spot, Chiaki only stared at her with widened eyes. Why Prague, all of sudden? He asked her.

"Well," she stopped twirling and looked away. "Nodame won a free ticket from tombola…"

"_Haa_?!"

He knew the sign very well. Chiaki held Nodame's face in both hands and squashed until she made a goldfish-face.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about? Speak the truth and only the truth!"

"_Ano_, ze trus iz shenpai's fatha invoted Nodame…!"

Those words were wrung out from her distorted mouth. Chiaki let go of her face immediately.

"…what?"

"Senpai's father said let's go to Prague together… that he has plenty of space in his house…" Nodame murmured.

"What?! He asked you to come to his _house_!?" as expected, Chiaki shouted angrily. "And you are happily tagging along?! Are you mad?!"

"Rather than mad, Nodame just wants to go to Prague…"

"That doesn't matter! _Omae_, were you still in contact with that man?!"

"_Maa_… He often treated me to dinner after the lesson so…"

"Lesson? What lesson?!" he turned sharply at that.

"Ah,_ano_… Masayuki-san has been helping me a little with my exam preparation…"

My God! Can this woman not leave him in tranquillity for more than an hour!? He wouldn't be surprised to find her dead body floating in the Seine one day, for she stirred up such murderous intentions in him sometimes! Or better still, make that _two_ bodies floating in the Seine… he might just as well add Masayuki as an _omake_! He didn't know why this weird girl should attract so much attention from others, but attract attentions she did and he didn't like it. Could she not understand that he, Chiaki Shinichi, wanted to have her and her music to himself? Even as he grudgingly admitted it to himself, he felt the frustration washing over him. Sensing the stormy temper rising in Chiaki, Nodame jumped onto his shoulders and quickly interrupted in a pleading voice.

"Gyabo, senpai… Nodame knows that senpai does not like his father very much, so Nodame will apologise for still being friends with him. But Nodame still thinks senpai is the best teacher anyways! So don't be angry, Chiaki senpai!"

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. His face was quite flushed.

Visibly subdued, he asked quietly: "R, really?"

"Of course! To Nodame, senpai is the best: in conducting, in piano, in violin, in cleaning and cooking… in everything! It was Masayuki-san who suggested." She shrugged in mock helplessness. "I just_couldn't_ refuse him, you see? It's not a good manner and he is my father-in-law after all!"

"He is_not_ your father-in-law!" he inanely protested. "Is that all, really…?"

"Of course, senpai!" Nodame brightly confirmed him. "So don't be jealous."

Chiaki's blush became a shade deeper and he snapped furiously.

"Who's jealous!?"

"Aw, so cute!" she squealed and giggled at the same time.

"Ah, shut up!" he slapped away her hand that was trying to pinch his cheek. "So! You won't go to Prague with him?" he asked haughtily.

"Ah…" Nodame hesitated a little before answering. "But Nodame still wants to go to Prague. I've never been there before, the city of music!"

"Are you still saying that? Will you ever listen to me? I _don't_ want you going to Prague with _that man_!"

"But why senpai?" Nodame asked in great sorrow.

"Because!"

He was jealous and he didn't want that lecherous old man anywhere near Nodame!

"Senpai, Nodame really, _really_ wants to go to Prague. Please?"

She looked up at him with puppies eyes. Oh, crap.

"I'll take you there in the summer then!"

"But Nodame wants to go now!" she added petulantly, which was quite unusual of her. "The exam will be over soon and senpai will be busy with the rehearsal and Nodame will have nothing to do at home for two weeks!"

"Then play the piano!"

"I play the piano every day and every waking moment of my day! Nodame also wants to experience other things, too, senpai. To travel. To _feel_. Nodame is suffocating here!"

"But was it not your dream to catch up quickly and play concertos on stage with me, though?" he asked warily.

Nodame gasped and soon threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, Chiaki senpai!" she said. "Yes, it's still my biggest dream and my goal! But to do that, Nodame also needs to… erm, broaden her horizon as well, you see?"

For once in her life, she was talking sense like a normal adult. Chiaki could do nothing but stare deep into her eyes, which were now looking back at him so tenderly.

"Please, senpai?" she said.

"But why with him…"

Chiaki realised with an alarm that his disapproval was gradually melting away and clung to the last piece of excuse.

"Gyabo, senpai. It's not like I want to go _with_ him. He just happens to live in Prague and he just happened to invite me! Please, senpai. Nodame wants to see where Mozart premiered his Don Giovanni and the 1100 year-old castle on the top of the hill and the Dancing House!"

Chiaki was taken back. She must have been very enthusiastic about the trip indeed to have already researched that far. It was very hard to refuse her when she looked at him like that. And she was asking for permission, after all… right? Chiaki couldn't help feeling that somehow he was being tricked but there was nothing else to be done. With a groan, he said: "Alright…"

"_Yatta!_" Nodame was literally jumping up and down in ecstasy. "Now I can finally try the goulash with Czech dumplings!"

"Your main interest was with the food from the beginning, right?"

"Of course not!" added Nodame brightly. "Nodame also wants to see the puppet show!"

"Fine, whatever," he sighed. "So how many days are you staying?"

"Days? Oh, I'll be gone for the entire two weeks, senpai!"

"Two weeks?!"

"Hai, I booked the ticket already as well. I'm leaving next Friday. Yay!"

"Booked the ticket already?!" he repeated after her dumbly like a parrot.

"Of course, you have to be beforehand with these kinds of reservation, you know!"

So she was going to go anyways, with or without his permission!

"You cheeky…!"

"Ah, senpai. You cannot take your words back now. Nodame is going to Prague, yappi!"

"I think I'll make you wait until the summer after all…" he added darkly. "Nodame, if you wait a little more, then I'll–," but Nodame interrupted him.

"That's alright, senpai. Senpai is busy, so please don't trouble yourself."

"But it's not trouble at all…!"

"Senpai has the rehearsals anyways, so it's ok. Nodame'll still enjoy herself without you!"

Her last words stung him like an old wound.

* * *

Mars, the bringer of war. First movement of the Planets series by Gustav Holst started in dark menace, warning the audience of impeding danger. Throughout the piece, you couldn't let your guard down for a moment, in anticipation of war, fights, and the constant marching of the soldiers. It was even worse for the orchestra members now: their conductor was making it sound an absolute terror!

"Louder," he said. "Louder! LOUDER!"

How the heck he made his voice heard above all these drums and woodwinds, they had no idea but one thing was for sure: Chiaki was in a foul mood today indeed.

A total silence followed the last note. No one dared to say anything or even put their instruments down. They flinched as Chiaki sighed; oh, no. Here it comes again. They looked anxiously as their conductor put up his fingers to massage his temple.

But he said very unexpectedly, "10 minutes break," and disappeared into his office.

"_Merde!_ Who chose to play this gloomy piece for the centenary celebration?" he shouted to no one in particular.

"You did…" Theo answered very quietly.

"We can't play this at the _Luivion_, it's too British!"

"Ah, but…"

"We are going to change it," said Chiaki irritably.

"Chiaki, you'll be killed by the orchestra members!" Theo looked terrified.

Chiaki chewed his lips bitterly for a while.

"Theo," he said gruffly. "I want two weeks' holiday."

"EH?! But," Chiaki hastily interrupted him.

"No ehs, no buts. You can tell the others to take a break or get together for section practices or whatever. That should keep them happy."

"But Chiaki!"

"I'll be leaving the country next Friday."

"Leaving? Where are you going?!"

"Of course, to Prague!"

Ignoring the bewildered look on Theo, Chiaki disappeared to the Bibliothéque in order to browse through the music for the new selection of the concert piece.

* * *

Puput, epilogue coming up right away! ;-) 


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Chiaki Masayuki was returning from his own concert. His own _very__successful_ concert, he might add. He had enjoyed his stay in Paris leading up to today, rather surprisingly, all thanks to a certain young lady, and he had been in an extraordinarily good mood. The guests at the after-concert party had been in exaltation over his Tchaikovsky, pointing out how beautiful and flawless it had sounded. Humming to himself, he wondered if Nodame-chan had come to hear his music, and made his way into the hotel.

"Mr Chiaki, someone left a note for you at the front," the young girl at the front handed him a folded piece of paper when he went to collect his key. He took the note with a 'merci' and put it into his pocket.

When he got his room, Masayuki threw himself on the armchair and made himself comfortable. Sighing in great contentment, he took out the note from his pocket. It was written in Japanese.

_I am taking Nodame to Prague myself,_

_So no need to concern yourself._

_Rather, keep your paws off her!_

_P.S. Nodame says your performance tonight was great._

_I think it was so-so._

_Chiaki Shinichi_

Masayuki chuckled softly and carelessly flipped the note into the rubbish bin. This was somehow disappointing, as he was genuinely looking forward to showing Nodame around in Prague and let her help his heart warm up with her naïve smiles, maybe. She was the cutest and sweetest girl he'd met in a long time and her piano was amazing! He'd have enjoyed helping her skills and techniques take shape but, ah well. It's a pity that she prefers the company of his young pup of a son. He sincerely hoped that they wouldn't chance to meet in Prague, for he was sure that he'd be appalled to see the lovey-dovey couple.

* * *

"Mukya!" she screamed. "This is Old Town Square! It's so cute! Gyabo, that church over there looks so black and scary! Uwha, Astronomical Clock! Senpai, what time is it now? Nodame wants to see the saints coming out on the hour and the skeleton turning the hour glass upside down!" 

Chiaki looked rather pale.

"N, Nodame. Why don't we sit down somewhere first?" he stammered.

"Ah, senpai. But that's not fun at all! You are behaving like an old man. Come on, let's go!"

Nodame ruthlessly dragged him onwards.

"Then let me drink some water first!"

"Muki, senpai! It was only an hour flight; we arrived in Prague even before we knew we took off! Why don't you know better now?"

"I still agreed to take the plane without complaint, didn't I? Let me just recover a little…"

"You will miss all the fun, senpai!"

Nodame was in high spirit indeed and ran past the Astronomical Clock skipping into the small alleys.

"Nodame, wait!" he shouted and followed her quickly. "What if you get lost? Don't run too fast."

He held her hand to stop her and realised her hands were frozen.

"_Omae_! Where are your gloves? Your hands are like iceberg!"

"Ah, really, I wonder where they are… It is rather cold, now you mention it."

"Rather cold! You should take better care of your hands, _baka_! You are a pianist, aren't you?!"

Shinichi took off one of his gloves and put it on her left hand. Her right hand, he held it firmly in his hand and thrust them together into his coat pocket.

"That's why I said let's come in summer…" he sighed.

Nodame leaned closer on his arm.

"But it's so nice to be with you, senpai…"

Smiling to himself, Chiaki gave her hand a squeeze and they walked leisurely together for a while. The Renaissance and Bohemian buildings, preserved so well after all these years, seemed like a page out of some fairy tales. She thought they've been wandering aimlessly but soon, Chiaki led her into the main road and the magnificent view of the River Vltava, with the Prague Castle on the other side of the river, came into sight.

"Ah… So beautiful!" Nodame was in raptures.

"Yeah, isn't it? That's the famous Charles Bridge over there," he pointed to their right. "And that dark cathedral you see at the top is where the Prague Castle is. This really is the best place to appreciate the view."

They stood side by side, quietly enjoying the beauty of the scenery spread out in front of their eyes. It was so beautiful that Nodame nearly cried. She remembered that she'd brought a camera with her, but then decided no camera would be able to, _really_ able to capture the beauty of the moment (_well, at least with her skill in photography and the quality of her camera_). Instead she looked hard and long to memorise the every point of beauty and the feelings it invoked in her.

"Senpai, Nodame wants to go to Mozart Museum."

"Hmm," he answered offhandedly.

"Nodame wants to go and watch a concert in Municipal House!"

"Ok."

"Also, Nodame wants to climb up the Charles Bridge Tower!"

"Sure."

"Chiaki senpai!" Nodame turned to face him directly and suddenly declared: "Nodame loves senpai so much!"

Chiaki choked and burst out laughing.

"I know!"

"Boo! That is not the correct reply!" Nodame pouted. "I just confessed my love to you with all my heart!"

"After getting 'yes' to the whole list of things you want to do!" he sounded amused.

"Senpai is not serious!"

"You are the one who's not serious!"

"Senpai!" Nodame's brows snapped together and made a serious face. "Nodame loves you…"

He looked down at her fondly, while trying very hard to not burst into fits of laughter.

"I know…"

"Ah! Again! It's not fair! Where is your answer?!"

"Let's come back here tonight," said Chiaki laughingly. "The night view is hundred times more beautiful, you know."

"Boo! Still evading!"

"I'll tell you when we come back tonight…"

"Really?" she bucked up immediately.

"Maybe…"

"_Mo, senpai no baka!_"

Laughing heartily at Nodame's obvious indignities, Chiaki led Nodame away and thought how happy and _complete_ he felt to be with her.

* * *

...! 

Ah, there!! Wa, I am amazed, I managed to finish a story of 10 chapters! (and an epilogue) Thank so much, all of you, for faithfully following Pathétique without giving up on me! ;p It was my first attempt to write a long fiction after a very long rest and it's still lacking in many aspects and there are lots of lose ends (i.e. Tanya and Kuroki… haha, I leave them to your imagination… -.-;;) but! I managed to complete the story, thanks to you, and especially you reviewers! You guys are the greatest!

And to my regular reviewers;

**Lilium**, Thanks so much always for the comment! It's not only encouraging but also helpful, you know, kinda makes me think too… ;-) hope you come back soon!! I guess… the epilogue will have to do for Nodame in Prague?

**Kookie**, you haven't given up on me, have you? -giggle- still thanks a lot for all the reviews.

**Ebony**, yes, I also suffer from obsession and mine's incurable too… Welcome to Nodame world, haha!

**Kandida**, I was screaming Mukya myself when I wrote the kiss scene! I know. I'm weird too!

**Laura**, you know, you have the same name as my best friend… -giggle- thanks always for such support and being a 'devoted reader'. That really made my day!!

**Ichinanahachi**-chan! Thanks and thanks and thanks! You also rock as a great supporter! Me too, I also need a healthy dose of Nodame and Chiaki every day otherwise I show NWS!

Also,**aj98**, **HinduGoddess** and **Venedy**, who just joined me in the last chapter. And everyone else who reviewed. Thank you!

Ah! And thanks for the reviews on 'Welcome to Chiaki Household', **laura**,** aj98**, **178** (your nick is too long! ;p), **Kandida**,** anonymous Jane** and **Venedy**. I had fun writing it, and I might turn it into a series of occasional oneshots.

I went to Prague myself last summer and it's so so so beautiful! I fell in love with it at first sight, that I wanted to live there! If you ever get a chance, Prague is a city you must visit!

Oh, and some of you asked where I got the Nodame raw from and since you guys didn't have account here, I couldn't PM you but I added where to get them on my profile so go and check if you guys are still looking for them!

Now, I have a mind to write a very angsty fic next… hopefully, with some improvement too so… see you soon! ;-)


End file.
